1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device, an image processing method, and a storage medium for performing an image processing operation of emphasizing edges of an image.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, when the resolution of an image is not sufficient, for example, a bicubic method is employed for providing additional pixels by interpolation to improve the resolution (resolution conversion). Normally, a median value is used for each additional pixel in order to smooth the tone. Then, however, the entire image can appear as if it were out of focus. To correct this problem, a method of unsharp masking by a Laplacian filter is used to emphasize the edges of the image to a certain extent.